hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonny Valentine
}} Simon "Sonny" Valentine was the son of Leo and Diane Valentine, the brother of Calvin and Sasha Valentine, and the half-brother of Danny and Lauren Valentine. Biography 2006-2007: Arrival and departure When the Valentine family arrived at their new house, they found out that the Burton sisters, Mel and Sophie Burton, were still living there. Sonny broke the door down and threatened them into leaving. Unknown to his mother, Sonny dealt with illegal goods, which helped buy him top name brand clothes. Sonny's older brother Calvin sensed that there was a problem with Sonny and did not want him to become a criminal. When Calvin asked to search Sonny's room, Sonny refused and told Calvin that the only reason he got accepted as police officer was because of his skin colour. After Jake Dean fatally ran over his mother Diane with his car, Sonny became even more of a criminal. He despised the Dean/Osbornes, especially when Jake got off with a three-month suspended sentence, two years banned from driving and a fine. He then made it his mission to make Craig Dean's life a misery at school, with the help of Justin Burton. He accompanied Justin to the Students Ball which ended in disaster when Justin beat up Kris Fisher outside. He entered The Loft's DJ competition and seemed an amazing DJ until Clare Cunningham put on the CD he left in the machine which revealed Sonny was only pretending to DJ. He was disqualified and John Paul McQueen went on to win the competition instead. He stayed off school to work for Warren Fox at The Loft with Justin, earning £100 for doing several tasks, but Calvin found out and gave him an ultimatum - stay at school or leave the house. Sonny chose to stay at home after stealing Jake's car with baby Charlie Dean inside, feeling guilty afterwards. Sonny began going out with sister Sasha's best friend Michaela McQueen, but they had not told anyone of their relationship. Sonny instead had been telling his friend Wayne Tunnicliffe that he was sleeping with Michaela's attractive older sister Mercedes McQueen, instead of admitting he was going out with Michaela. He also lied to Michaela about the reasons he wouldn't tell Wayne of their relationship, stating that Wayne was still in love with Michaela from their previous relationship, which couldn't be any less true. Michaela then went and talked to Wayne, believing that he still had feelings for her. Wayne put Michaela straight and told her of Sonny's lies that he had been seeing Mercedes instead of her. Sonny was then lured to the McQueen family's house by Michaela. Michaela then asked Sonny if he would sleep with her and Sonny agreed. Michaela went to the bathroom for condoms, while she was in 'the bathroom', sister Mercedes came down the stairs in her underwear. Mercedes then pretended she had sexual feelings for Sonny and took some of his clothes off. She then began to insult him and whilst chucking him out the house, warned him never to treat her sister in the way he had again. On girlfriend Michaela's 16th birthday, Sonny got arrested by brother Calvin for shoplifting, but was later cautioned. He also lost his virginity to Michaela on the same day. Calvin arresting him for shoplifting made him feel hurt and angry, so he decided to move to Scotland and live with his aunt Adeola. Sonny's half-sister Lauren Valentine later revealed that Calvin had gone to stay with Sonny. It was also mentioned by Leo Valentine that Sonny had settled down and was now in college. 2014: Return and death Sonny returned when his former sister-in-law Carmel contacted him and tells him that his niece Kathleen-Angel was not safe with her mother Theresa McQueen. When he refused to help, Carmel revealed that Theresa killed Calvin. Sonny confronted Theresa in the village, revealing that he was a Detective Sergeant in the police force and threatened her. When Carmel found out, she confronted Sonny and he asked her to make a full written statement saying that Theresa killed Calvin, but she refused. When Kathleen-Angel went missing, Carmel told Sonny about Theresa's plans to flee, so she gave a statement. As Theresa was being arrested, Sonny showed up with Kathleen-Angel and it is not long before they worked out that he was the one who took Kathleen-Angel so that Carmel would give her statement. When Sonny's superior Sam Lomax was demoted to Detective Sergeant and later killed in a car accident, Sonny was promoted to Detective Inspector, and led the investigation into the deaths of Sam and her husband Danny. It was also revealed that Sonny was a bent copper and that he was working on both sides of the law. He later got paid by Grace Black to fit up Big Bob on a false charge. When Kathleen McQueen returned to the village to help get her daughter Theresa released, Sonny warned her not to cross him. When Kathleen revealed that Sonny was a recovering alcoholic, she tried to spike his drink with booze. He took her on a drive and bribed her with money. When Kathleen went missing, it was revealed that Sonny had beaten her up and she was recovering in hospital, When Kathleen's sister Myra McQueen returned from Alicante to help aid Theresa's escape plan, she knocked Sonny over the head but Theresa was caught and sent back to prison. Myra was livid when she found out Sonny and Carmel were engaged and vowed to show Carmel Sonny's true colours. Carmel became suspicious of Sonny and followed him to the hospital and realised that he had beaten up Kathleen. Myra and Mercedes vowed to deal with Sonny but Kathleen told the McQueens that they cannot win against Sonny and returned to Spain. Myra and Mercedes, along with Myra's adopted granddaughter Phoebe, handcuffed Sonny in his car and drove him to a lake. Whilst the McQueens were discussing what to do, Myra realised that she forgot to put the handbrake on and the car rolled into the lake with Sonny inside. Sonny has revealed to have escaped drowning a few weeks later and was revealed to be working with Phoebe: sabotaging Theresa. Phoebe McQueen was being paid by Sonny to set up a reunion between him, Carmel and Kathleen-Angel, but backed out at the last minute and revealed what has been going on to Carmel. Carmel travelled in her car through back roads, and Sonny pulled her over. He confronted Carmel and dragged a child out of the back, believing it to be Kathleen-Angel, but he discovered a doll instead. Carmel then knocked Sonny out and rushed through the woods, just as the McQueens arrived on the country road. However, Sonny found Carmel and kidnapped her. Whilst he held her hostage, the pair reconciled their love and decided to make a plan to fool the McQueens and take Kathleen-Angel, which involved Carmel returning and abducting her. When Carmel failed to do so at her cousin Porsche McQueen wedding day, Sonny lashed out and verbally abused her. Carmel left Sonny in the woods and returned to the wedding reception, taking place on a party train, but Sonny found Carmel's invitation and gained entry. He attacked Phoebe with a metal bar and locked her in the toilet, before attacking Theresa and attempting to throw her off the train. However, the train derailed when it crashed into Sienna Blake car, leaving Sonny, and many others, unconscious. He woke up and he and Theresa fought, and he prevented her from escaping the wreckage. In the scuffle, tanks containing propane gas are opened. Carmel then entered the wreckage and saved Theresa, freeing her long enough for her to escape. Sonny and Carmel fought, as flames reacted with the leaking gas, causing a huge explosion which killed Sonny instantly. Carmel died moments later from her injuries, surrounded by her family. Later, Sonny's dead body was seen being taken from the wreckage by paramedics. Kill count Murders None Attempted murders # Nana McQueen, 28th October 2014 - Attempted to suffocate her with a pillow when she caught him trying to kidnap Kathleen-Angel McQueen, but he was interrupted by Phoebe McQueen. Background information *Actor Devon Anderson was fired from the show in 2007 for his time-keeping issues. When the character returned in 2014, the role was recast with Aaron Fontaine now playing the role. See also *List of appearances *Channel 4 profile *Valentine family Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2006 debuts Category:2007 departures Category:2014 returns Category:2014 departures Category:2014 deaths Category:Police officers Category:Detective Sergeants Category:Detective Inspectors Category:Deceased characters Category:Valentine family Category:Killers Category:Public services Category:Recasts Category:Hollyoaks Villains Category:Past characters